


A Little Bit Genghis Khan

by Dorksidefiker



Series: Ignoble Reasoning [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Spoilers for MTMTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: Rodimus's mouth was soft, and it tasted like freshly spilled energon.





	A Little Bit Genghis Khan

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to [Why](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11866146).

Thunderclash watched intently as Rodimus rubbed his optics, his spark chamber tight with a flood of unfamiliar emotions. He wanted badly to kiss the post-recharge haze from that finely sculpted face, and was only barely holding himself in check.

It could wait. It would _have_ to wait. He was a mech on a mission, and he could not allow himself to get sidetracked.

"I need to speak with you, Rodimus."

"The Great Autobot Hero Thunderclash needs to talk to _me_ in the middle of the night?" Rodimus's voice dripped with venom, and his mouth twisted petulantly. "It can wait." He tried to close the door, but Thunderclash was ready, stopping the slide closed with one hand and barely any effort.

"It can't," Thunderclash insisted. "May I come inside?"

Rodimus's jaw flexed, and his optics were bright with indignation. "No. Frag off, I'm trying to recharge."

Thunderclash lowered his voice to a gentle rumble. _How many bots had melted just hearing him speak so softly?_ Thunderclash wondered. He'd never had reason to keep count. "It's about Getaway."

Rather than melt, Rodimus stiffened, and now his eyes were blazing. Thunderclash pressed the advantage, leaning close enough to whisper in his audial. "There's a conspiracy to release him."

Rodimus stepped back, and Thunderclash followed him inside the darkened habsuite, finally allowing the door to close behind him. Only biolights illuminated the captain's quarters, casting long, strange shadows on dented and half painted walls. The room was like Rodimus; chaotic, battered, and full of broken things. Thunderclash fought down the urge to start setting things to rights; fixing things could wait until Rodimus was safe.

"Who," Rodimus asked without preamble, "when, and _why_?" It was a tesiment to how badly Getaway had shaken Rodimus that he dispensed with even a token attempt at scathing sarcasm.

Thunderclash closed the distance between them once again, gripping Rodimus by the shoulders to keep him from moving away. "It would be faster to list who _isn't_ involved. They want to throw you off the ship, you and Megatron and the few who are truly loyal to you, and give you all to the Galactic Council."

Rodimus opened his mouth to speak, snarling with rage, but Thunderclash laid a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Megatron _will_ be given to the Council, but I can protect you and the others. They'll _listen_ to you if you tell them to let Megatron go, and the rest of the crew will listen to _me_." Thunderclash let his other hand slide across Rodimus's shoulder to gently caress his neck, their optics locked. "They won't dare try to take you from me. Let me protect you, Rodimus..."

Thunderclash tried to catch Rodimus in a kiss.

What he _got_ was a bitten finger and face full of helm when Rodimus headbutted him. "You slagger!"

Thunderclash staggered back, reaching up to stem the flow of energon leaking from his nose.

"I can protect _myself_ **and** my friends, thanks," Rodimus sneered. "And I _don't_ -"

Thunderclash pulled the nudge gun free from where it had been magnetically clipped to his back plating. With a heavy spark, he fired before Rodimus could finish the thought.

He caught Rodimus mid fall. Drawing him close, Thunderclash offlined his optics and rested his chin on Rodimus's helm. "I could have saved you. You should have let me save you."

He felt so small in Thunderclash's arms. Fragile and defenseless against what was coming.

Thunderclash scooped Rodimus up as easily as if he'd been lifting a minibot and carried him back to his berth. He'd thought about doing this a thousand times since joining the crew. Since realizing just how _badly_ he wanted to be in Rodimus's berth.

Laid down amongst the rumpled berth covers, Rodimus stretched unconsciously. His back bowed beautifully and he flung his arms above his helm, and every movement made Thunderclash's spark race and tanks roil. He ran a thumb over Rodimus's bottom lip, coaxing a soft mewl from him.

What was one more transgression, Thunderclash asked himself, after so many?

Rodimus's mouth was soft, and it tasted like spilled energon.


End file.
